Something Unexpected
by Spitfire1017
Summary: Artemis didn't think her life could get any better. Her and Wally have finally settled into a comfy life. They lived on their own, returned to the life part time and had even gotten married. But what if something completely unexpected happened? Like a baby?
1. Chapter 1

The robber panted in the cold January air. He busted the window of a closed bank, put his arm through it and used it to open the door.

About 10 minutes later, he rushed toward the door with a big sack of money. Once he stepped outside he didn't get very far, as an arrow flew and landed right between his feet. The robber jumped and with eyes wide, looked up in the direction of the arrow's path.

"Freeze, dirt bag. Unless you want an arrow between the eyes." The robber's eyes widened even more. He squealed then took off, few dollar bills following him.

"Why do they always run?" Artemis stood up and lowered her bow.

"Maybe cause you threatened to have an arrow stick out of his face." Kid Flash followed the perp from the shadows.

"Or maybe he sensed you loved the chase." She followed from the rooftops.

"Hey, it's part of the thrill."

"Sometimes it would be nice for the bad guys to pee their pants and give up." She shot a zip line to the side of the building. She ran across the rooftop and slid into action. She aimed up her arrow and took the shot.

"You're only saying that cause you can't keep up." Wally chuckled lightly. He turned the corner and was surprised.

Artemis beat him to the punch, by the time he had arrived Artemis had the bad guy unconscious, dangling in a net from a fire escape.

"Can't I, Wally? Can't I?" She raised a brow while Wally smirked.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She started to chuckled, then stopped abruptly. "You okay, you're looking a bit green."

"Yeah, felt a little nauseous for a bit. Must still got that bug." She cut the criminal down. "Let's just get this guy to cops. I'm feeling really sore for some reason."

"You got it, babe." Wally said as he carried the guy over his shoulder. They both walked out of the alley.

"I hope I feel better by tomorrow, M'gann, Zatanna and Raquel are taking me shopping. Though I don't know why they chose to do that, they know it's not my thing. At All."

"They miss you. Since Zee's on the league and M'gann's in charge of the mental health of the younger team, we don't see them that much. What sucks even more is that we started doing part time 4 months ago, so you barely even saw them then." Wally explained.

"I know, you're right. They just want to see me."

Wally held a smug look on his face. "Always good to hear you say that."

"Oh shut up." Artemis slapped his arm. "Want me to pick you up chicken whizzes from the food court?" Wally nodded excitedly. "I'll save you what's left."

"But you don't even like chicken whizzes." She shrugged.

"I've really been craving it lately." She smiled at him. Wally studied her as they apporched the police in front of the bank.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis rushed into the Palo Alto mall. She looked around wildly before spotting a familiar red head with a black haired girl sitting by the entrance.

"Hey Megan, hey Zee." Artemis jogged up to them, waving.

"Hey Artemis, you're late." Megan said.

"I know. I went on patrol last night and we got in pretty late." Artemis put a hand on her arm. "Didn't even hear my alarm go off."

"Forget it." Zatanna shook her head. "It's just nice to see you again."

"You'd think you being a part-timer we'd see you more." Megan added on.

"I guess." Artemis shrugged. Then she looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Uh, Where's Raquel?"

"She's catching up with us later. Right now, it's just us."

"Cool." Artemis said. The girls dragged Artemis from store to store, buying clothes, teasing her and just catching up like they meant to.

"Hey Arty, I bet this would be a great gift for both you and Wally." Zatanna smirked as she held up a pair of sexy lingerie underwear and matching push up bra.

"It would be. But I don't need to wear anything to get his attention." She fired back and made a surprised Zatanna drop the lingerie, making M'gann laugh.

"Are you alright? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, I just need to rest. Give me a minute." Artemis leaned against the wall outside the store and huffed out a breath. 'Why am I so worn out?'

"Artemis, Hey!" Raquel greeted.

"Oh, hi. Good to see you, it's been awhile." She said as the girl got closer. That's when she smelled it, the smell that made her stomach churn. She decided to ignore the feeling.

"Zee and Megan are in the store, buying whatever will annoy me most. But I see you've done a little shopping yourself." She gestured the bag in Raquel's hand.

"Oh, yeah. I got bored looking for you guys so.." She smiled. Artemis struggled to not gag.

"I got this new perfume, what do you think?" Raquel stood in front of her and leaned in slightly. Artemis couldn't take it anymore, she started to gag, the smell was completely nauseating.

"W-what's wrong?"

"The smell is making me sick." Artemis choked before pushing the girl away and throwing up in the trash can behind her. After she was done, she leaned against the wall, clutching her stomach.

"What is wrong with you?" Raquel walked closer to her.

"Raquel, please! Stay away!" She pleaded. And she backed away with a confused expression. "I think it's the perfume, what is it?"

"Oh," Raquel blinked before she sniffed her shirt. "It's cinnamon." Artemis held a hand over mouth and gaged once more. "I'll go wash it off."

"Please." When Raquel walked away the lingering smell of cinnamon wafted away with her. Artemis breathed in deeply.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You still look pale." Megan said. She handed Artemis the food she had ordered.

"I'll be fine. I just need something in me." Artemis took a bite of her food. "I wasn't feeling well all week, but I'm fine."

Raquel crossed her arms. "If you were fine, the smell of my perfume shouldn't make you puke."

"It was a fluke. Stop worrying about me." She urged.

"What caused you to get sick?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know. It started Monday morning when I woke up and immediately thrown up. It was weird, I don't remember eating anything that would cause that."

"What else happened?"

"Well," Artemis thought for a moment. "Almost every morning after that I woke up needing to throw up. I've been getting tired for no reason at all. Certain things are making sick." She shrugged. "Wally thinks I have a cold that led to more."

"Sounds like you're pregnant." Raquel stated. Making Artemis drop her fork, Meagn to gasp and Zatanna's jaw to drop.

"What? I know for a fact it's not that. I am not pregnant." Artemis defended, she shifted uncomfortably at the thought. Though she continued eating.

"Really? Cause when I found out I was pregnant with Amistad, I had those exact symptoms." Raquel started to count on her fingers. "I got tired a lot, I puked almost everyday, things I liked made me sick and things I didn't like were all I wanted."

"Artemis, think, you and Wally are married. There are times where you don't think about protection. Because well.. you're married." Zatanna explained.

"Well that's just a coincidence. I'm not pregnant." Artemis demanded. "I went to see Black Canary Thursday, and I'm going back later on today to see the results. That will prove that I'm not."

"Are you so sure? Because you hate chicken whizees, yet you're scarfing them down like Wally would if he hadn't seen food in hours." Raquel stated.

Artemis stopped eating the second she said that.

She pushed the plate away and realized that Raquel had worried her. What if she was pregnant? She and Wally weren't ready for that yet. Were they?

* * *

"Hey Babe." Wally said as Artemis walked in. He paused his game on their TV and helped her with her bags. "How was shopping?"

"It-it was fun." Artemis said, avoiding Wally's eyes. "We caught up, shopped and.. talked. It was.. nice." What Raquel had said still really bothered her but she shook it off and put the bags down.

Wally smirked. "So did you buy anything for me to enjoy.." He held Artemis by the waist and leaned in close. "Anything at all.."

"In the bag behind you." Wally quickly let her go and ran over to the bag.

"Yes! Chicken whizees!" He cheered. Artemis laughed at him stuffing his face. "You're the best babe." He said, mouth full.

"I know." She felt smug as she made her way to the kitchen. "I need an like a burger or something cause I've been craving it since I left the mall." Artemis snatched a burger from Wally's partically empty plate. She took one bite and immediately started to gag. She rushed to the bathroom and the sound of her retching made Wally rush in after her.

Wally came in to see Artemis lean against toilet, heaving.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "What is wrong with you?" She shook her head. "Did Canary say anything about this?"

"She'll tell me in hour." She said after a few moments of trying to catch her breath. "Stop freaking out. It was sweet before now it's annoying."

"I don't care. You need help, whether you want it or not." He scolded, Artemis rolled her eyes and began to brush her teeth.

* * *

"Your test results came back, Artemis." Black Canary turned to her.

"So what is it the flu?"

"Congratulations, Artemis." She answered. Artemis was confused.

"What?"

"You're pregnant." Artemis' face was of pure shock.

"Uh I-I'm what?"

"You're pregnant about a month and a half along too." Black Canary continued to smile while Artemis sat in shock.

"How could this happen?" Artemis thought back and had a flashback of a few weeks ago when it was her and Wally's anniversary. They decided to have a romantic night. So Wally had cooked her dinner that tasted like burnt tires so Artemis made a back up dinner. There were candles, champagne and a cute spaghetti fight that lead to the romantically rose-covered bed. "Oh yeah." She grabbed handfuls of her hair. "Oh God."

"Is everything okay?" Artemis' head snapped up. She let go of her hair.

"No. Yeah, everything's fine." She rushed. "Just shocked to have this happen .. to me."

"I know it's pretty shocking but you'll get used to it. Let me prescribe some vitimans for you while.." Dinah continued to explained but Artemis zoned out before she heard a word.

She rested a hand on her stomach. 'I'm pregnant...'


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm pregnant.' Was all Artemis could think. After returning home from the doctors an hour ago, Artemis lay sprawled out on her bed. This phrase echoed through her head.

'I just can't believe it.' She turned her head to the side and stared a picture of her and Wally. 'Oh god, how will I tell Wally? We've only been married a year and a few months. We just moved to this place. We don't have the money for this.'

She shook her head and held a motivated fist to her chest. 'We can handle anything.' Artemis thought confidently.

She looked at her phone and observed the time, _ 5:15_ it said. 'I still have about 2 hours before Wally gets home, judging from his note.' She read the note again for the 5th time.

'_Went to Central. __Barry asked for help with Captain Cold. Back in a few hours.' ~ Wally._

"Maybe I'll make him dinner to give him a hint." She smirked at the thought of the size his dinner would be. He'll devour it whole, no matter what I make."

She made her way the kitchen and noticed their pit bull on the floor near his food. Artemis smiled and pet his head, serving Brucely his dinner. The pit bull began to stuff his face, it reminded her so much of Wally.

Opening the fridge, Artemis cringed at all the options. "No one said I has to tell him today." She shrugged and took the first thing she saw.

* * *

An hour and a half later Wally came home.

"Hmm." He sniffed. "It smells great in here. How'd you know I was hungry?" He grinned and took off his jacket.

"Because you're always hungry."

"That is true. So what are we having?" He eyed the concealed food on the table. Artemis walked over to the table and revealed the meal.

"Here it is." She presented the plates. "_Baby_ back ribs, turkey, ham with _baby_ carrots and there's a giant cinnamon _bun in the oven_."

"Oohh..." Wally was practically drooling. He quickly washed up and gave Artemis a quick kiss before sitting at the table. "Ham and ribs and a turkey!" He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Either I've done something right or.. you did something wrong." Wally narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't do anything." 'You're the one who did something, kid horny.' She thought. "Just enjoy the feast."

"No seriously, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed. Wally continued to look at her through narrowed eyes. Her protests clearly not phasing him. Artemis walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you." She topped it off with a kiss on his cheek.

"It's fine, you'll tell me when you're ready." Wally said, settling a knife and fork in hand. "Aren't you having any?"

"Only some of the turkey, I'm not feeling the ribs and ham." Wally shrugged. He began to devour most of what was put in front of him.

"This is delicious!" He said with his mouth full. Artemis had gotten used to it by now, she actually found it kind of cute the way he overly enjoyed his food. It also made her feel better about her cooking skills.

"It better, I worked hard on it." 'Mostly trying not to throw up at the smell of those ribs.' He continued to eat to his stomach's content. 'Sure, he suspects when I'm doing wrong. But I give several hints about a baby and he's oblivious.'

Artemis sighed and went back to her plate.

* * *

That night, Artemis waited and thought about whether she should tell him now or not.

She smiled nervously. "Wait, I haven't even decided if I was keeping it." She shook her head. "Who am I kidding, Wally would never forgive me if I got an abortion." She laid a hand on her stomach. "And to be honest I don't think I could bring myself to do it."

She lied back in bed contemplating on what to do. She felt pressure behind her, Wally's arm snaked around her middle. Fingers intertwining with hers resting against her abdomen.

"Love you, Arty." He kissed her temple.

"I love you too." She waited a moment "Wally I.." It was then that she heard light snoring in her ear. Artemis squeezed Wally's hand.

'Guess that battle was more tiring than he let on.'

"Can't say I didn't try." She whispered. Then relaxed in the warmth of her husband and fell asleep.

* * *

At the cave, Artemis slumped in her seat. It had been 3 days and she still hasn't told Wally. Though it's not for lack of trying, she hinted heavily at every opportunity. Either Wally was a moron or.. no he's a moron.

'For the fastest young man alive, he's the slowest guy I know.' She thought.

M'gann seemed to notice the archer was quite off her game today. "What's wrong? Did everything go alright?" M'gann asked.

Artemis looked at the Martian. Quickly debating to tell her or not. She had to tell somebody that wasn't an idoit.

"M'gann, remember that possibility Raquel kept pushing?" The Martian nodded. Artemis sighed. "I'm pregnant." M'gann's face lit up with happiness.

"Really? Artemis, this is amazing!" She hugged her.

"No, it's not." Artemis muttered.

"What's amazing?" Zatanna walked up to them.

"Artemis is pregnant." M'gann whispered excitedly. While Zatanna went to hug her, Artemis shushed them.

"Guys, please be quiet! I haven't exactly told Wally yet." Artemis whispered, looking around as she said this.

"What? Why? This is great news." Zatanna cheered. "There's gonna be a mini version of you or Wally crawling around here soon." Artemis face-palmed.

"Yeah, be excited. We're having a baby!" M'gann squealed. Sitting in the living room, Conner did a spit take while Kaldur looked completely confused. "Artemis is pregnant." Artemis glared at her.

"Ohh!" They said in unison. Then smiles spread across both their faces as realization set in. "We're having a baby."

"Couldn't help overhearing." Raquel smugly appeared in the kitchen. "Never doubt me, congrads though. Wally will be excited."

"Ugh! Shut up!" Artemis complained. "Just shut it! Shut your mouths!"

"What will I be excited about?" Wally asked as he and Dick walked into the room. Everyone stopped and looked from him to Artemis, who found the floor very interesting.

"Artemis has to tell you something. " Raquel pushed her forward. Artemis stopped a foot away from him.

"Wally," Wally blinked and remained silent, urging her to continue. "I wanted to say it in private but you never got the hint. The reason I've gotten so sick and eating everything in sight was because.." Artemis paused, this was harder than she thought. " I'm um. Wally, I'm..." Zatanna slapped on her back. "I'm pregnant." She forced out. Wally held a blank expression.

"Seriously?" His voice was low, he might as well whispered it. Artemis suddenly felt as aggravated as she did before and stood her ground.

"Yes. And if you're not happy about it, fine! I know we've only been married a year, but things happen and if you can't accept that then I can raise it on my own! Jade went through pregnancy and had Lian on her own and so can I! "

"Are you done?" Wally stepped closer to her.

"Yes." She avoided his gaze. She didn't notice his blank expression slowly change to pure happiness.

His hands slowly wrapped around her as he got over the shock and his excitement was made clear. "That's the greatest news I've ever heard." He stated. "I can't believe it."

Now Artemis was the one with the shocked expression, she slowly put her arms around his neck. Wally leaned back to see her face. "Seriously?"

"Of course, I didn't think it would happen this early but I couldn't be happier." In response, Artemis kissed him.

M'gann grinned and clapped, she ran to hug them. Dick clutched his fists to his chest before joining as well. Soon it became a big group hug with Artemis in the center.

"I love this, but this can't be good for the baby." She got a chorus of "Right. right" and "Sorry, my bad." in return. They let her go then they cheered and quickly rejoined. Artemis laughed, joyfully watching them.

"Wait," Wally said when the group dispersed. "I'm gonna be a dad." Wally looked shocked. Everyone watched as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

Dick made fists with his hands. He handed Zatanna some money. "This is what I get for thinking Wally was a man."

* * *

"Are you sure you what to be here?" Artemis asked Wally a week later.

There were in Artemis' OBGYN office. She was dressed in a hospital gown and rested on the reclined chair suited for her. A blanket laid on her lap and covered her legs completely. Wally paced back and forth.

"Why wouldn't I? This is a whole step in becoming a father." Wally explained. "Seeing it for the first time. It's a very important step and I'm not missing it."

"Okay, calm down drama king." Artemis stretched out and put her arms behind her head. "You've been reading way too many pregnancy books."

"Says the girl that has 5 five subscriptions to 'What to expect when you're expecting'."

"Hey! That's a book, and step one was to relax." She stretched again. "It's hard not too when you're resting one of these." She chuckled and Wally let out a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yuki." A young looking women in a white coat walked in. She smiled warmly at them. "You must be the Wests. So how are you feeling...?"

"Artemis, and is it wrong to be extremely comfortable." The doctor laughed.

"I know how you feel. When I was having my twins, This seat was my best friend." She sat down beside Artemis. "So what are you here for?"

"Just a check up, well our first check up. This is our first kid so we don't really know what to do." Wally answered.

"You must really excited then, Mr. West." Dr. Yuki said as she checked Artemis' vitals.

"Wally, and more like scared and nervous."

"Don't worry Wally. Those feelings will be gone in about 5 minutes." She answered. "Now this will be kind of cold." She said as she applied a cool jell to Artemis' abdomen, sending chills up Artemis's spine.

"Ugh, you weren't kidding." Dr. Yuki placed the wand atop the jell and searched on the screen in front of them.

"There, there it is, your baby." She pointed toward the screen. Wally and Artemis leaned in. "It's very healthy but it's still too early to tell the gender."

Artemis just smiled and Wally grinned.

"I'll give you two a moment." The doctor walked out.

"I'm so glad, it's healthy and-" Artemis was interrupted by Wally grabbing making a face. "What's wrong?"

"W-Where is it?" Wally leaned in. "I don't see it."

"What?" Artemis was dumbfounded.

"I have no idea where the hell it is." He squinted eyes and left his mouth agap slightly as he searched the screen. After coming up with nothing, he leaned back and pouted. "Pretty sure that doctor was lying."

Artemis stared at before coming to her senses. "No, see." She pointed toward the screen. "It's right over there," She circled the area around it. "See it now?"

"Oh yeah, you made it so much clearer." He sracasticly answered.

Artemis grabbed him by the hair and forced his head infront of the montier, lightly hitting his forehead against it. "There! Right there! The big cashew looking thing, that probably made you think of food instead of listening to the doctor!"

"Oh yeah. Well, I saw that." Wally adjusted himself so he was staring at the screen from a comfortable distance. A smile grew into a grin. "We have a cashew. We made a cashew, Artemis!" Artemis laughed at his excitement, Wally grabbed her hand in his. "Aren't you excited?"

"Ha ha, I am." She tightened her grip slightly. "I really am."


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sighed pleasantly as she took another sip of her mother's fine tea. It had been about 2 months since she stopped by and her mother was happy to see her. This tea had always calmed her nerves over the years. Dealing with the stress of her relationship, schooling and her 'extra-curricular activities' as her mother put it, this tea and her mother were always there calm her down and think rationally.

But this time was different, this time she made sure the tea was there to calm her _mother_ down. Artemis had no idea how Paula would react to her news. She expected Paula to be excited for her new grandchild, but she could never tell with this retired assassin.

She was upset when Artemis didn't want to change schools. She was amused but happy when Artemis and Wally finally got together (She took a liking to the boy immediately). She had wanted Artemis to go as far as possible for college, when most mothers wanted their kids close by. She had practically pushed Artemis and her stuff out the door when she said she was moving in with Wally, most parents would have a fit. But she actually helped pay for their college apartment.

But her being pregnant. Artemis didn't know what to think.

"So Artemis, it certainly has been a while. What did you want to tell me?" Paula smiled over her teacup. Artemis saw a mischievous glint in her eye but couldn't focus on it.

Closing her eyes, Artemis put the now empty teacup down and relaxed. "I'm pregnant." She simply stated.

Opening her eyes, she saw Paula practically beaming. "I knew it." Artemis' jaw dropped. "You've that glow since you walked in the door."

"What glow?" She started to examine herself.

"That pregnancy glow. I'm so happy for you, do you know what it is?"

"Uh, no? I mean no, it's too early to tell. Besides Wally and I decided we wanted it to be a surprise." Artemis paused. "You know I honestly didn't know how you'd react. Good fake out mom." She chuckled.

"Of course I would be happy. I can help you along, like I should've with Jade." She looked down for second before continuing. "This is my second chance, I can't wait until you have it. Speaking of, how far along are you?"

"Almost 2 months along and don't worry, mom. Wally and I need all the help we can get, as much as we baby-sit Lian we have little experience. We're going to you and Wally's mom for everything." She enunciated.

Both women laughed. "I look forward to it."

* * *

"How'd it go?" Wally asked.

"It was fine, Mom said she's there for us whenever." Artemis answered. She walked down the block from her childhood home and was on her way to the Zeta beam. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Not yet." He sighed out. "Mom got the hint that it's something big, so.."

"So...?"

"She invited everyone over for dinner and so we can announce it then." Wally rushed out.

"What? Why? Ugh, why would you let her do that? Now they're going to make an event out of it."

"She's my mother! What did you expect me to do? Yell at her?" Wally snapped.

"Oh grow a pair, momma's boy."

"Hey! If I didn't we wouldn't in this situation!" Artemis rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me, it's not a big deal."

"Well it is to me." Artemis muttered. Wally sighed.

"Don't pout. You know how excited they'll be when they find out? And not to add to the pressure but Mom was getting pretty antsy about the whole baby thing anyway."

"We're 26!" Artemis exclaimed, drawing a few weird looks from strangers on the street. She glared at them and they looked away. "Did she expect us to have it in college?"

"Well... there was that pregnancy scare when you were 19 and I was 20."

"That's different!" Artemis sighed, calming down. "Forget it. I know Mary means well."

"Exactly. Now hurry up so I can make you forget all about your troubles, babe." This got her attention.

"Are you gonna make me Wally's supreme sundae?"

"Complete with whip cream, oreo chucks, caramel and chocolate sauce. The works." Wally confirmed.

Artemis couldn't stop smiling. He knew exactly how to make her feel better. "I'm almost home."

* * *

Waiting for everyone to come to the Wests' house felt like an eternity to Artemis. It's not that she felt nervous, she just felt.. uncomfortable having to repeat the news so many times in the past week. The more she said or thought about it, the more real it became to her. She and Wally were really having a baby. A blonde hair, green eyed or grey eyed, red headed (or some other kind of combination) little person that they created. It scared her.

Just thinking about the pressure made Artemis almost throw up.

"..kay...emis.."

"Yo Artemis!" Wally snapped her out of her thoughts. "You okay?" He started to worry.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She adjusted herself from her position on the couch. "I just zoned out a little."

"I asked if you needed anything, you looked like you were about to throw up." Barry commented.

"Oh, no. No I'm good."

When they arrived about an hour ago, they were greeted by Barry who had come to help Mary move some things around house for a new décor. The woman in question had stepped out to do some grocery shopping for tonight. Rudy was still at work and Iris was taking care the twins at home. So to pass the time, Wally had offered to help his uncle while Artemis watched TV.

"Well, I'm just making sure. Anyway, I'm going out to throw this old recliner and patio furniture out. Mary can't stand the sight out of them now. Then I'll going back home to Iris." Barry explained.

"That's fine with us." Wally said, crossing his arms. Artemis stared at her husband. 'When did he change into that shirt?'

"I'll see you guys later." Barry shrugged on his jacket and walked out to his car.

"Looks like it'll be just the two of us for a while." Wally stated. She didn't know what it was, but seeing Wally in that too tight t-shirt, defining his muscles with every move he made, made Artemis want to jump his bones. Maybe it was hormones? She had no idea and right now she didn't really care.

Artemis pressed herself against Wally, making sure her chest was flat against his.

"So what do you say we go to your room and.." Artemis trailed off.

"What? No, we can't. Barry just left he'll be back." Wally said.

"Come on, Wally. It'll be fun." Artemis persuaded while gently pulling him into his old room.

"It's comments like that, that got us into this mess." Wally said as he closed the door behind him. Artemis chuckled lightly in response.

About 20 minutes later Barry walked in rubbing his forehead.

"Wally! I forgot the patio table, help me get it to the car!" He called out. "Hey Wally." Still no answer. "He's probably in his room bragging about his Flash and KF dolls again." Barry smirked when he thought how Wally would yell at him for calling them dolls.

Barry walked up the stairs and closed in on Wally's bedroom door. As he got closer to the door, he heard Artemis chuckling or giggling. 'Probably laughing at how serious he is about his dolls.' Barry thought.

Well, when he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, he expected to see Wally and Artemis in Wally's room, but he didn't expect what they were doing would be so horrorifying to see.

Barry had walked in on Artemis and Wally.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally shouted. Barry walked away from the door, looking very pale with a shocked expression. Not a minute later they came out with embarrassed looks on their faces. Wally had thrown on some baggy pants while Artemis threw on one of his big t-shirts.

"Do you guys just do it whenever you feel like it? I mean come on, wait until you know I've left!" Barry yelled at them.

"Well you see-"

"Have some self control! You keep doing this and she'll be knocked up."

"Well..." Wally tried to say. Barry stop yelling and realized the expression they shared when he said that.

"Y-you're trying, aren't you?"

"Yes and no." Artemis said.

"Well, get back in there!" He shoved them into the doorway.

"Wait! We can't-"

"Is it the position? Cause from what I saw in there, it looked like it could work but.." Barry started to think.

"Stop talking!"

"It could improve. But Wally, you need to make sure she's ready-"

"For the love of-!"

"And it helps if she has an orgasm." Barry continued.

"Oh my god! Uncle Barry stop talking!" Artemis said as she waved her hands around in disgust.

"Uncle B, we're not trying to get pregnant." Wally said as he and Artemis calmed down.

"I already am." Artemis finished. Barry's jaw dropped.

"YES! I'm getting a new Xbox!" He cheered.

"What?" Wally and Artemis said in unison.

"Iris and I bet each other a while back that you'd get pregnant in certain amount of years and I won." Barry explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I wish I took part of the bet." Artemis looked at Wally. "What, everyone else does it." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Congrads though. This is great!" Barry grinned. Artemis and Wally smiled at his child like attitude.

* * *

"So now that everyone is here and fat and full. What did you two want to say?" Mary smiled toward her son and his wife.

Wally, who was stuffing face with his favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip, stopped eating and swallowed hard.

Artemis watched her husband choke on his ice cream, she shook her head and looked at the rest of the family. They waited patiently for the young couple to say something. As Artemis' eyes landed on Barry, he gave her a small thumbs up and a nod in support. That small gesture made her feel so much better.

With a small smile, she twiddled with her fingers on the table. "We're having a baby."

Somewhere between the hugs and -in Wally's case- a few slaps on the back. Artemis felt ready. That she could do it, with this warm family, her mother and the crazy assortment of friends they call family by their side, Artemis felt like she couldn't lose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I rewrote this whole chapter. I actually like how it came out this time. While it's all the same thing, this version makes more sense plus it just works better with where I want the plot to go. So enjoy.**

* * *

Artemis relaxed in her living room talking with Wally and Dick. She was now 3 and a half months pregnant and had started to show it. She had started to wear bigger, baggier clothes and even some of Wally's shirts to get comfort. Not that Artemis was very big, but you can certainly tell how big she had gotten. Artemis stretched back in her recliner while the boys shared the couch.

"So what exactly got you pregnant?" Wally wondered.

"Our anniversary, remember?" She answered. "You really put the charm on me that night." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Dick snickered. "More like in her." They both glared at him with unamused expressions. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. But uh, which anniversary are we talking about? I know its not your wedding one."

"The New Years one. We celebrate that one if this one," Artemis points to her husband. "forgets or screws up. It's Wally's chance to make up for his stupidity."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot... most of the time." Wally deadpanned. "But didn't we use a condom?" She shook her head.

"We kind of forgot about that. Besides, it would've happened eventually." She shrugged.

"Not if you used protection, it always works." Dick said with a satisfied smile.

Artemis raised a brow. "You do know condoms are only 97% effective, right?" The two men's heads snapped up to look at her. Their eyes as wide as baseballs.

"What?!" Dick and Wally shouted in shock.

"Yeah, duh."

"They should put that on the box!" They continued to shout.

Artemis smirked. "They do. It's part of why women don't like to have sex as much as men, increases the chances."

"What?!" Dick asked.

"No they don't." Wally said, welcoming denial once more.

Wally ran to the bedroom and retrieved his box of condoms. While Dick took out his wallet and checked out the roll he had. After evaluating, they were met with unfortunate results.

"They should put it in huge, black, bold letters!" Wally yelled.

"Even bigger than the word 'Condom'." Dick stated as he underlined the word on Wally's box.

"Just forget about the condoms." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I did!" Wally exclaimed. emphasized, throwing his hands in the air.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You know there are much bigger things to worry about." Wally huffed. "What we should be worrying about is all the baby things we need. Like a crib, diapers, bottles..." She started list items.

He sighed "Oh yeah, we have so much to do and buy, and we haven't even started yet." Wally turned to his friend. "What do you think, Dick?"

"How can they not work 3% of the time." Dick eyed the roll he was stuffing in his wallet. "They're suppose to be full proof.

"He's hopeless." Artemis stated.

"And I thought you already knew. Look, you guys never have to worry about the money." Dick said plain and simple, causing them both to look at him. "You have a multi-millionare playboy's adopted son by your side, money isn't an issue."

"Dick, we couldn't possibly-"

"Yes you are. I've got to let this baby know that Uncle Richie's always there." He leaned down toward Artemis' abdomen. "You hear that, kiddo?"

"Uncle Richie?" Wally smirked.

"What? I can't have it say Uncle Dick. That's just inappropriate." Wally and Artemis laughed at their friend's antics.

"Hmm." Artemis strectched and looked at the time. "I've got to go."

Wally resisted the edge to protest. "Where are you going, babe?"

"M'gann wants me to tag things I need for the baby shower she's throwing me."

"Okay. Want me to take you there?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'm gonna Zeta to her place first then we'll head out." Wally nodded slowly.

"Isn't it a bit early? You're only.. what?" Dick wondered.

"Uh 3 months, but it's M'gann." She shrugged. "I can't say 'no' to her. Besides I think she's more excited for this baby than anyone, even my mom."

Wally shook his head and crossed his arms. "My mom too, but that's M'gann for you."

"Well I'm heading out too." Dick chugged the rest of his soda and stood up.

"Got a hot date?" Wally fist-bumped him.

"You know it. Ah, Bette. Something about our flings is so much fun." He smirked with a mischievous glint.

"Gross/Dog." The married couple said in unison. Wally kissed his wife goodbye.

Not long after Artemis and Dick walked out that Wally found himself slightly glaring at the door. He tightened his fists before sighing and sitting back down.

"Stop worrying so much." He said to himself.

* * *

"Artemis, what do you think about this? Isn't it cute?" She held pointed toward a Flash styled crib. "It has little lightning bolts all over it." She turned to see Artemis leaning against a changing table, arms crossed and eyes shut.

"Adorable." She deadpanned. "Look, we've been at this for over an hour now, can we get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Oh, sure." She collected their stuff and followed her pregnant friend out of the store. M'agnn could tell that something was bothering Artemis. Something had been off since they met up earlier.

They ate in a comfortable silence making small talk here and there. M'gann studied Artemis as she ate. She expected to see her eat a little more thanks to her speedster baby but she had a slowless to her that made M'gann slightly worried. One would suggest that the baby was throwing her off today but M'gann knew better.

"Are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to read your mind?"

Artemis looked up at her for the first time since they sat down. "What?"

"Tell me what's up. You know you can tell me."

Artemis sighed. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on." M'gann shook her head, giving Artemis a look and letting her know she wasn't judging.

"I don't know what's up with Wally. I mean a few weeks ago we spent the whole day in bed and talked about baby names. Wally even started talking to the baby." A small smile grew on her face. "He read that it could hear our voices and wanted to try it out."

M'gann nodded, "That sounds nice."

"It was." The smile faded. "But I don't know. Lately Wally's been really over protective."

"Well you are pregnant."

"No. He's been going overboard. Wanting, almost needing to be around me 24/7. Not wanting me to go anywhere. Something is up with him."

"Well that's weird." M'gann admitted.

"Exactly. He's been like this for a while now. I-I think since the last time I monitor duty on the watchtower. Don't you remember?"

M'gann put her head in her hand. "Actually, now that you mention it. Wally was acting kinda strange that night. He was all for you doing monitor duty since you couldn't go on missions anymore. And he knew you'd be okay especially since I stayed with you. Then he went off somewhere and he returned a little jumpy and afraid, he really wanted you to come home with him."

"Then he got irritated when I wouldn't and you had to reassure him. He was even against me leaving to see you today." Artemis added.

"Is it me?"

"No. There's no way it would have to do with you. He's scared of something." Artemis paused to think. "Wait. Who did he talk to on the watchtower?"

"Um, I think it was Impulse." M'gann answered.

"Hmm, looks like I have to pay Bart a visit." Artemis concluded.

"Are you sure this isn't all in your head? I mean you're acting like you're solving a case for a mission."

"Why does everyone think I'm mission crazy? I was _retired _you know and for a few years too! What is up with people?" Artemis exclaimed. Passerbys looked at her strangely and she gave them glares in return.

"Maybe we should continue this back at my place."

"Yeah cause I'm starting to get really pissed off for some reason. Damn hormones, I can't even get slightly emotional without going overboard." M'gann chuckled.

* * *

"Word on the street is that, thanks to you, I'm going to be an aunt. So how is the mother-to-be?"

Wally had been in his recliner slowly falling asleep as he watched TV. He just about to nod off when he heard this familiar voice and he turned around his chair to greet it.

There, sitting in the kitchen, was his sister-in-law. She was eating whatever desserts Artemis had left him before leaving.

"I wondered when we'd hear from you." He addressed Jade. "And I guess she's okay. Just spent the whole day planning a baby shower."

"That's good to hear, I was afraid she'd be too freaked out."

"Who told you?"

"Roy. News spreads pretty fast around the league, even I know that."

"I don't know how long it'll be before _he_ finds out. I do know he won't be happy, his little girls are moving on in life and he doesn't like that."

"You make it seem like he cares."

"Oh he cares.. about his rep. Artemis already kind of ruined him when she joined you guys and he could deal with that. But then she married you and is now having your baby."

"Do you think he'll try something?" Wally stiffened a bit.

"I doubt it. I'm sure as much as he hates the situation. He would never do something that rid him of a new accomplice. Plus he knows his limits. He knows if he does anything, he'll have to deal with Artemis, Me, our mother, you and Roy. That's too much heat even for him." Jade explained.

"Well now you've got me paranoid. What if he hires someone to go after Arty? And none of us are around to help her? I know Artemis can hold her own but she'll be a bigger, slower target."

Jade sighed as she sensed his anxiety. "Don't worry about that, I assure you that won't happen. You should be thinking about whether or not you'll be dealing with a speedster."

Wally felt a rush of new wave paranoia wash over him. His eyes widened as he thought about it. An accelerated appetite means more changing. Which means more diapers, which leads to more crying and more sleepless nights for him and Artemis. Oh, and he hadn't even gotten to 'The terrible twos' stage yet.

"Jeez," Jade appeared next to him. She gently grabbed his arm to gain his attention. "You are really on edge. Seriously relax, I was joking. You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

"I can't help it!" Wally exclaimed. "Everything has me paranoid and I can't stop."

"What's bothering you now?"

"Something Bart said. It was probably nothing though. That kid has always been weird."

"Define weird."

"Like I said, it's nothing. I think all the stress is starting to get to my head." Jade looked at him.

"Starting?" She questioned. "Are you sure it's nothing though? Isn't that kid from the future?"

"Yeah, but half the stuff he talks about doesn't make sense so maybe I'm taking it the wrong way." He dismissed.

"Well in either case, chill the hell out. Whatever happens, happens. Being paranoid isn't going to help anyone." Wally looked at her with tired eyes. "And get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in while." She walked toward the open window, looking around. "Trust me, when that baby comes you'll regret it."

And within the blink of eye she was gone, leaving Wally to stew in his own problems.

'It's better that she doesn't know. ' He thought as he sat back in his chair. 'She has own problems with Lian and Roy.'

* * *

It was one of those nights. Nights where he would that same nightmare that haunted him since he was 15. He never woke up screaming or crying, just in a cold sweat yet feeling overwhelming heat in his chest.

'Same ol' nightmare, huh?' Wally thought as he rubbed his eyes. His arms resting against his knees.

Wally took on a deep breath as he leaned over making sure she was still there. That his current present wasn't just a dream, thanks to his denial.

Wally laid back down, snaking his arm around Artemis. His hand resting softly against her growing abdomen.

'Why am I so worried about Bart? The kid spoils things all the time, this couldn't be one of them?'

Wally rubbed his hand against her stomach. He continued to feel the uncomfortable heat in his chest that wouldn't go away.

'What the hell does he know?'

"What Bart said still bothers me. I don't know what he knows and it's freaking me out. I know you don't go on anymore missions. So I shouldn't be so worried but I can't help it." Wally paused. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

He listened to the soft breathing of his wife and sighed. He snuggled into her and finally fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to Wally, Artemis remained awake. She felt confused.

Artemis quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She listened to see if she had woken Wally. She sighed in relief and went to wash her face.

Artemis stared at herself in the mirror afterwards. 'What did Bart say that's got you so worked up?'


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't believe it's taking me over a year to finish this 7 chapter chapter story. WOW. Seriously, my bad. I don't know where the time went.**

**I've been trying balance college and work and still find time to write, and the writer's block on this story doesn't help either. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no promises. **

* * *

Nightwing and Kid Flash sat atop a rooftop in Bludhaven. They were observing a high security bank, expecting Penguin and his thugs to break in any moment.

"Since when is Pengiun into robbing banks? Isn't he usually for the underground weapons market?"

"Apparently, he and Two face are racing to see who can rob the most banks." Nightwing said as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "Thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to show them that we're still a threat." He smirked, but it quickly faded when he looked at Wally. "I also thought it would be good to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?"

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept well in a while. Something wrong?"

"Nothing dude, Artemis just kicks me in her sleep." He lied and Nightwing frowned.

"Maybe it's because you're smothering her too much."

Wally glared through his goggles. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude, everyone has noticed. You don't leave Artemis alone and when you do you constantly worry about her. I get that she's more sensitive now and we've got to be careful with her. But you're smothering her."

"I'm protecting her, who knows what could happen when no one's around?"

"Artemis can take care of herself. She doesn't need a bodyguard."

Wally looked away in doubt. "I honestly feel bad for anyone who's dumb enough to attack her. Especially with all her hormones, they would never get the shoe imprint off their face." Nightwing chuckled as he continued to look at their target.

"I want to protect her. I have to keep her safe."

"You need to relax and stop worrying so much about it."

"Ugh, How do you guys deal with monitor duty? This is so boring." Impulse complained. He was tapping his fingers on the council with his head in his hand, when he heard the conversation. Without fail he changed the subject, he sighed knowing he couldn't think about it anymore.

Wally tapped his communicator. "Stop complaining, we all have to do it. Eat a snack or something."

"Do you guys really just sit here and watch? My costume is chaffing." He tugged on his uniform.

"You're still wearing that? Even I'd be in civvies by now." Nightwing commented.

"You mean I can change out of this? No one told me that." Bart exclaimed.

Nightwing shook his head. "What a noob." He quickly stopped his teasing. "Penguin's in the building." Nightwing pointed to two thugs covering the doors, each carrying a gun.

Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "Let's go. Bart, talk later."

As his cousin and his best friend sprung into action. Bart was left envious that he can only watch.

"So, Wally's still busy, good." Bart tensed as he heard a familiar voice.

Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bart, we really need to talk."

* * *

The boy stayed quiet as Artemis glared at him. "Bart, I'm really not in the mood. So talk now."

Bart sighed. "I told him that in my future.. you lose the baby." Artemis took a step back. "You were almost 6 months and I don't really know the direct cause."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mom said it was natural causes. Nightwing and Wally thought Sportsmaster." Artemis eyes widened but Bart didn't notice. "Most of the team said someone attacked you. M'gann found you in your living room blee-.. well in the process of losing it. Assuming you had collapsed there, you were unconscious and you didn't look too good."

"... Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Spoilers." He smiled darkly for a second and shrugged. "I didn't know if it would happen in this timeline. But when you said you were pregnant, I couldn't help but worry. I kept my distance, I didn't want my presence to cause anything. I didn't want to get attached to something that wasn't gonna make it. Wally confronted me about it and that's when I let it slip. Sorry."

Artemis watched Bart sink down in his seat, obviously torn up. He knew there were some things he couldn't prevent and this could be one of them. She put a hand on his head and rustled his hair.

"There are things you can't control, no matter how much you try. Don't blame yourself Bart." He looked up at her.

"I remember Grandma telling me how heartbroken you and Wally were. I didn't want that to happen . Not when I have a chance this time."

"Bart I don't even think you were born when it happened in your time. Thank you for trying but you've done enough to help already."

"Just tell me, is there anyone out there who might try to hurt you because of your kid?"

"Beside the dozen of bad guys I've faced in my life." She smirked but Bart's expression made her straighten up. "Hmm.. well there's Icicle Jr., but he would rather go after Wally then me. My father, but he wouldn't try to kill something that, in his eyes, could potentially carry on his legacy."

"Anyone else?"

"I'm thinking." Artemis racked her brain. 'Who would have a such a vendetta against me to do this?' She asked herself, when suddenly one face appeared in her mind. A woman around her age with dull pink hair and cat eyes and affinity for dark magic that she considered bad luck. The problem was, no had seen this girl in years, almost a decade actually. So as much as Artemis wanted to point her out, she couldn't.

A low sigh interrupted her thoughts as Bart waited patiently for her to finish. She noticed his foot tapping so fast she could barely see it, but he was patient enough for her. "Nope, no who else comes mind." Bart shoulders slumped. "Maybe it was just natural causes. Like you said, we don't know if it will happen again. Now why don't you change out of your uniform? You must be uncomfortable."

Bart nodded and walked off to change. Artemis' eyes followed him until she was alone with her thoughts.

'Sportsmaster.' She narrowed her eyes, thinking back to earlier in the day when she had last spoke with the hockey masked criminal.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Artemis and Raquel walked the streets of Gotham, trying to get to Artemis' old apartment but after a few breaks it would take them longer than expected.

"Come on Arty, we're almost there." Artemis leaned against a wall, her feet were killing her. Now that she was getting bigger, it was harder for her to get around. Especially since she had always been petite.

"I know, I'm coming give me a second." She huffed, getting off the wall. As she was about to walk, someone bumped into her almost knocking her into the wall.

"Hey!" Raquel shouted. She went to yell at the stranger as she helped Artemis steady herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The woman said calmly. She straightened herself up and turned to see Raquel glaring at her.

"Well, watch you're rushing. My friend is pregnant. If she hit her stomach-"

"Again, I'm sorry for bumping onto you." Artemis waved off the apology and stood straight. "You have lovely glow by the way. Have far along are you?"

"5 months."

"It must be scary thinking of all that could happen while you're like this. My bumping into you doesn't help." Artemis and Raquel shared a look. "Is it kicking yet, may I?" The woman held her hands out near Artemis' stomach. The blonde shrugged and allowed the strange woman to feel her stomach.

"It's not kicking yet, but I do feel it in there."

"That's wonderful, I'm sure you're excited for the outcome." Her overall tone gave Raquel a chill down her spine and Artemis the creeps.

"Okay, that's enough." She pulled Artemis from the woman's grasp. "We need to get going."

"Right, I should be going as well. Have a nice day." And with that the strange woman with light pink highlights walked away. Both women watched until she was a dot in he distance.

"That was very weird. I can't believe you let her touch you." Raquel said as they finally approached Paula's apartment building. Artemis shrugged, just hoping to sit down as soon as she could.

* * *

Artemis plopped onto the couch.

"I'll make you some tea to help you relax." Paula disappeared into the kitchen.

Artemis groaned softly, "Ugh, thanks. My back is killing me. It's feels like my whole body is aching."

"No problem." Locking the door behind her, Raquel put her hands on her hips. "Trust me, I know exactly what you're going through. Your body is adjusting to the weight of the baby. It's killer." She sounded almost reminiscent.

A warm breeze filled the apartment and a cold presence followed it.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis didn't turned to the intruder. Raquel went on guard, raising an arm in front of Artemis.

"I just had to see if it was true. You actually got knocked up by that moron." Sportsmater chuckled at the sight of his pregnant daughter.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Wait, you just found out about this? It's been 5 months." She raised a brow.

"I've learned not to take everything I hear about you to heart. I would've had that of idiot yours killed by now if I did."

Artemis smirked. "Like anyone you send could touch him."

"Speaking of, you can tell your bodyguard to back off. I don't plan on doing anything." He glared at Raquel.

She scowled right back at him until her friend put a hand on her arm. "It's okay." Trusting her judgment, Raquel sat next to Artemis but never took her eyes off her friend's father.

"So is there anything else you needed or are you going to give me the 'You're on the wrong side' rant again." She crossed her arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Well that caught her off guard. "What?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He repeated.

Paula appeared from the kitchen, she handed Artemis her tea before turning to her ex-husband. "They don't know yet, it's going to be a surprise." She spoke casually, keeping her tone calm. "Is there else you wish to discuss? Because my daughter needs her rest right now."

"Don't worry, I'm gone." Sportsmaster exited the same way he entered. Paula followed to shut and lock the window behind him.

"Your mom is an awesomely scary woman." Raquel commented.

"I know, I love her too." Artemis smiled while finally taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

**Recognized Nightwing B01, Kid Flash B03**

Artemis was brought out of her flashback by the arrival of her husband and his best friend, prepared to stand her ground against Wally's accusations. But she was thrown off when she saw her husband struggling to stand with Nightwing's support

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Artemis rushed over to him, helping Nightwing support him. She placed a hand on his side, unknowingly putting pressure on his wound. Wally flinched.

"Well I got stabbed by Penguin. How are you doing?"

"Don't joke. Why haven't you healed yet?"

"Either the tip of the blade broke off or there was some type of poison." Nightwing said as he and Artemis laid Wally down on a bed in the med-bay.

"It's probably left over poison leaving my system. Black Canary will tell me if anything." Wally flinched as he tried to stretch. He turned to his wife. "Artemis, what are you doing here? I know you miss being on missions but this is taking it too far."

She ignored that comment. "I needed to talk to Bart."

Wally's stare narrowed. "About?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Wally sat up trying and failing to ignore the pain in his side.

Husband and wife glared at each other as tension filled the room.

"You wouldn't tell me what's wrong so I went to the source. I get that you're paranoid, but you should've at least told me instead of shielding me away." Artemis snapped at him.

Wally didn't respond right away. Instead he took the defense. "You promised me you wouldn't come here."

"I didn't promise anything, you suggested and I refused." Nightwing quietly slipped away to give them privacy.

"That's right Artemis, be reckless! Cause there's only you to think about!"

"Me?! You're the one who's reckless! Look at yourself, bedridden because you just got stabbed!" She yelled. "Do you really think I'd put this kid in danger just because I miss being on missions? I'm not an idiot!"

"Well what am I supposed to think? Our kid mysteriously dies and here you are. Just hanging out in a place that has been and could be invaded at any moment." Wally snapped.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" She looked at him accusingly. "Maybe I was attacked while you were on a mission. Or maybe you were still running around the damn artic circle!" Wally tried to retort but was cut off.

"Cause you know I wasn't alone for 6 months already, thinking _that_ was my fault. And after that, I welcomed you back when everyone knows I should've left you like you left me in the artic!" Artemis panted at the end of her rant.

Wally was speechless. 'Did she..? Does she really..?'

Artemis stared at her husband stunned expression. 'Maybe that was too much.' She thought as color returned to Wally's face. He tightened his fists.

"I know I messed up in the artic when I left without so much as a goodbye." His voice was deeper than before, she knew he was beyond angry. "I didn't do it on propose!" He started to yell. "It was years ago. Don't use that against me! All I want is to protect you two!"

"Keeping me locked up is not the way to protect me! I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly why we lose this kid!"

Artemis stared at her husband in silence, he looked somewhat deranged.

"You know what, I'm done. I'm leaving, don't you dare come home." Wally tensed.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Stay here, I don't care. You are a _man_." She emphasized. "You figure it out."

Wally sighed. "Artemis.."

"No! Don't! I just.. I can't fight with you anymore! I don't want see your face or hear your voice for the rest of the night!" She yelled before storming out. Leaving Wally stew in his anger.

"Dude, you alright?" Nightwing, now in civilian clothes, approached his bed.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"If she wants me out, fine. I don't care." He turned to his side, facing the window and away from his friend. "Do me a favor and get Black Canary. The hell is she? This pain isn't going away on it's own." He flinched when he turned, making his point. Dick looked over in concern for the red head.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Dick sighed as he knocked on the door. He was greeted by shouting from inside.

"Wally, I told you I don't want you here! Oh, hi Dick. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you." He explained.

"Did he send you here?"

"No, I came on my own. I promise." He offered a gentle smile, which Artemis returned. She stepped aside and let him in. Once inside, she locked the door and lingered there for a moment before slowly turning towards him.

"If this is about the fight..." She trailed off.

"It's not and I'm not here to lecture you. I just want to make you're alright." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Go get some sleep. I'll be here." He reassured her before gently pushing towards her room.

"Well," She hesitated. "okay."

"Get some rest, Arty." She nodded and walked off.

Artemis woke up in pain. She had sharp constant pains in her stomach. When she finally sat up, she realized her thighs were wet and sticky. She threw the blankets off to find the spot she'd been sleeping in was soaked in blood.

Artemis managed to get out of bed and stood in time for another shock of pain. She kneeled and rested on her knees. "Dick!" She yelled.

Another surge of pain ran through her and she screamed. "Help!"

Dick, who was laying on the couch dozing off, finally heard her cries for help. He ran toward the bedroom and shoved the door open. "Oh God." The sight shocked him.

Artemis rested on her knees in a small puddle of blood. One hand on her stomach, the other trying to support her. The sheets on the bed were stained crimson red.

He rushed to her side and helped her to stand only for her to grip onto him in pain. Dick tried to remain calm as he thought of what to do.

"Sit down and wrap this around waist." He handed her a blanket and she did as he said. Dick quickly lifted her up and carried her out of the house.


End file.
